


Answer the Question

by lexus_grey



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexus_grey/pseuds/lexus_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trish wants an answer to her question. She makes sure Jess can't run away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer the Question

"You know I can get out of this if I want to," Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

"No, you can't," Trish answered with a knowing smirk.

"Don't be ridiculous," Jessica said, resisting the urge to snort or laugh or do something like that.

Trish's smirk remained firmly in place. "Try."

"You do remember I have super strength, right?"

Arms slid crossed over Trish's chest. "Try."

Jessica thought it was stupid, and yanked on the bulky restraints, expecting them to come ripping out of the wall, and blinked as her hands just jerked back when she ran out of slack. "What the fuck?" She tilted her head up, staring from one cuff to the other, then gave Trish a look that could kill. Or at least disembowel. Which, actually, would also kill.

Satisfied, Trish bounced happily onto the corner of the bed and smiled. "Little help from a friend," she whispered.

"Who?" Jessica snapped, yanking on the cuffs again, with the same result.

"Let's just say someone not from Earth," Trish grinned, refusing to reveal her sources.

"Fucking Thor!" Jessica raged, trying to kick Trish, but the blonde was just out of reach.

Trish erupted in laughter. "It wasn't Thor! Calm down."

"I only agreed to let you cuff me because I knew I could get free," Jessica said darkly.

"I know," Trish nodded, pleased with herself. "But now you're at my mercy, so relax cause we'll be here awhile."

Jessica growled, whined, and rattled the chains against the headboard until Trish covered her ears. "You're a horrible best friend!" she shouted, though she didn't mean it at all and she wasn't really angry.

Trish crawled up the bed once she was sure Jessica wouldn't kick her across the room, and sat on her friend's thighs. "Am I?" she pouted.

"Of course not, jackass," Jessica grumped. "Now why do you have me restrained?"

Trish bit her lower lip and tried not to look too mischievous. "So you can't run away when I ask you this question."

"What question?" Jessica asked before she realized that if she needed to be restrained to answer it, she probably didn't want to know the question.

"Do you love me?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Jessica eyed her as if she had two heads.

"Do. You. Love. Me?" Trish repeated.

Jessica tried to buck her best friend off of her thighs, but with her arms restrained above her head, the leverage was all wrong. "Take these Goddamn stupid cuffs off," she said instead of answering. Of course she loved Trish... who wouldn't? But was she going to say that? Umm, not.

Trish squeezed her own thighs to keep herself steady, and frowned. "Not until you answer the question. Yes or no is all I'm looking for."

"Your dinner's burning," Jessica tried desperately.

"I'm not cooking," Trish countered smoothly.

"Then there must be some other reason why your kitchen's on fire..."

"Nice try, sociopath," Trish laughed. "You're literally not getting out of the cuffs until you answer the question."

"What was the question again?"

Trish sometimes felt like she had infinite patience. "Do you love me, Jess?"

"Oh, right. That question." She closed her eyes tight and willed herself to hate Patricia Walker so she could answer 'no', but come hell or high water, she loved Trish. "You already know the answer," she tried one last attempt to avoid the dreaded 'Y' word.

"Jessica Jones," Trish warned, letting the unspoken threat hang in the air.

"Yes, you fucking asshole!" Jessica finally yelled, frustrated beyond belief at being made to admit it, with no forseeable escape from the inevitability of what came next.

Trish blinked, surprised she had actually gotten an answer, even with her devious and meticulous planning of this event. She honesty figured Jessica would starve to death and piss all over herself before answering that question - the question Trish had been asking her with no luck for six months now... ever since Jessica had chased off her last girlfriend, stating that 'the bitch was just using you for your money', and the girlfriend before that, stating that 'the bitch was cheating on you with some Wall Street dude', and the one before that, for some other forgotten reason. "I love you too," she quickly said, not wanting Jess to get the wrong idea, or think for one second that the sentiment wasn't returned. She had been waiting for her friend to make a move, but the stubborn woman never did, and she was tired of waiting.

Without thinking, Trish ducked her head and pressed her lips to her best friend's, gasping at the softness of Jessica's mouth, and was that Jessica's tongue?

Without thinking, Jessica kissed her back, pushing her tongue into Trish's mouth, and then suddenly pulled away and rattled the chains again. "I answered, now get these the fuck off of me."

Trish found she rather liked having Jessica unable to run away from feeling, but she had to present her next request right or it would blow up in her face. "Jess?" she asked quietly, running her tongue over her bottom lip, hoping she looked demure and non-calculating.

"I don't like the sound of that," Jessica replied, frowning. "Whatever you're about to say, fuck off."

Trish placed a sweet little kiss right on one of Jessica's cheekbones, then whispered into her ear. "Can I keep you tied up for just a little bit longer? I promise I'll make it worth everything..."

Jessica groaned. But for all her bravado and bluster, she knew she could never really deny Trish anything. "Perv..."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a non-answer, because I can't agree to that, but at the same time you fucking know I won't break your little bastard heart, so you're a perv."

Trish chuckled happily and scooted backwards so she could undo Jessica's pants.

"Jesus, Trish! Go for the jugular!" Jessica twitched.

"Actually it would be the femoral," Trish corrected, pulling the jeans down slowly, her eyes fixated on every inch of pale skin that was revealed.

"Whatever!" Jessica said dismissively. "Don't these things usually start with above-the-belt petting?"

Trish responded by removing Jessica's boots so she could get the pants completely off, and threw everything on the floor. "I expected boy shorts," she confessed as she raised an eyebrow, her gaze between Jessica's legs, staring at a very red pair of lace panties.

"These are yours," Jessica deadpanned. "I needed something after I showered earlier and you don't seem to own any boy shorts."

"Well seeing them on you is an entirely different experience than seeing them on myself," Trish said, slowly licking her lips. She trailed her fingernails up Jessica's legs from ankle to inner thighs, delighting in the shiver and the lack of smart-assed response from her friend. She curled her fingers into the waistband of the panties and chanced a glance at Jessica's face.

Jess's eyes snapped shut when she felt Trish's fingers curled in her waistband, and she stopped talking for the moment.

Trish leaned her head down to kiss Jessica through the lace, and had to lay a forearm across her friend's hips to keep her jaw from being broken with the force of Jessica's reaction. "Easy, I'm just a human, remember?" she teased, pulling the crotch aside with one fingertip to find Jessica wet. She couldn't help a tiny groan.

Jessica was out of smart-assed remarks for the time being, and yanked on her chains again, forgetting they were there as she attempted to wrap her fingers in Trish's hair. She gave a grunt of frustration but recovered quickly, her head falling backward as Trish swiped one finger through her folds. "Are we really doing this, Trish?" she panted, hips straining against her friend's limiting forearm.

"Do you want to?" Trish asked, praying the answer was yes, blowing a warm breath between Jessica's legs.

"It's my turn to ask questions," Jessica managed to demand.

"We're doing this," Trish answered, holding the panties out of the way as she buried her face between Jessica's thighs, her tongue snaking out to drag through wet heat.

Jessica had never been prudish when it came to sex, and she didn't bother to temper her reactions. She moaned lewdly at the feel of Trish's tongue between her legs and let out a string of curses. "Fuck, Trish, fucking shit fuck, Jesus..."

"Watch your mouth," Trish purred as she curled her finger further around the crotch of the panties and started tugging them down like that.

Jessica watched with her jaw slightly dropped. That was a really sexy way to take off someone's underwear. She finally participated and kicked the panties off once they were around her ankles, then spread her legs to welcome Trish back between them. She hadn't planned on doing this tonight, but she considered herself to be flexible. "If I could just grab handfuls of your hair..." she started, but Trish finished the sentence for her.

"You'd crush my skull to splinters. Be quiet and enjoy the freedom of being restrained."

"Wow, the iron-- Jesusfuck!" Jessica yelped when Trish bit the inside of her thigh. Hard.

"I said be quiet," Trish repeated, her voice like a lullaby while her teeth preyed on the mark she'd already left.

Jessica just gritted her teeth and moaned, knocking Trish in the face with her hips as retribution.

After a quick 'oof' of surprise, Trish laughed lazily and laid her head on Jess's stomach, dropping a few kisses there.

Jessica blew her bangs out of her eyes with a puff of air, and gave in. "Okay, no more violence," she promised.

"It's about time," Trish rolled her eyes and licked her way back down between Jess's legs, where her lips and tongue and teeth gratefully received no more interruptions, and the entire wall rumbled and shook when Jessica finally came.


End file.
